Shepherd
by rottentothecore
Summary: In 2001, John Winchester made a deal with God. He was given a nephilim child to raise as his own, and protect her from evil. (Baby Sister Fic)


It was late in the evening, and John still was not back. Sammy Winchester, who was eighteen, was hurriedly doing his homework by the fireplace. Graduation was just around the corner for him, and he was ready to leave this military lifestyle. He only had one more week, then he was gone. Dean sat by him, carefully polishing his father's collection of guns. He took a lot of pride in his hunting abilities.

At the moment, the family was in Rockford, South Carolina, doing a follow-up on a werewolf case. In the dark of the night, there was a knock at the door.

Dean's head popped up first. It was definitely out of the ordinary. John had a key to the room and none of John's friends lived close by. They were not expecting anything. Another knock hit the door, which made Sam's head pop up too.

Dean was the first to stand up and go to the peep hole in the door. A woman stood there. She was glowing. Her skin was pale white, and her hair was bleach blonde. For a moment, Dean wondered if she were his late mother. The woman had a box tucked under her arm. It was a big box, like a UPS one.

Dean slowly found the words to speak through the door, "What do you want?"

The woman spoke almost instantly, "Dean Winchester, Samuel Winchester, I know your father is not home, but I wish to deliver this package. Do not be afraid, for I am Puriel, the angel."

Her voice was spoken very clearly. The older Winchester glanced back to his brother, who looked like a deer in headlights.

"Tell your father that we all have gratitude for him in heaven."

The door quickly opened, but Dean, nor Sam did. It just opened. The angel stepped into the room.

"I am not going to harm you. I promise. I know what you are thinking."

The woman then passed the box to Dean.

"Your father is a great man. Feel free to pray if you need help."

With that, the angel vanished, leaving the box in Dean's grasp.

"Freaky." Dean mumbled, setting the box down. The box moved a little bit, then a small cry echoed from it.

The brothers met eyes, before Sam walked towards it.

"Sammy... Don't..."

Sam knelt down, slowly opening it.

Inside, there was a mess of silky white blankets. After tossing them aside, he discovered a shiny infant. The baby was tiny, and barely moved when it met eyes with Sam.

It was a sudden connection that made Sam instantly lifted the baby up and cradled it softly. Dean looked so confused. Sam never did this. He was never like this at all. He was hotheaded, and stubborn, and did not have a soft spot for anything.

"Why did Dad do this?! Who's kid is it?!"

"It's dad's."

After about ten minutes of sitting in shock, Dean approached his brother, and his new infant sibling, "Did dad bang an angel or something?"

Sam shrugged softly, "Im not sure... I just know that she's dad's, or at least, she belongs to dad."

"She?"

"Her name is Shepherd."

"How do you know this?!"

"It just came to me."

The baby had not cried, or even made noise. She was just staring up at Sammy. It was quite surprising to him how good she was being. The infant had wisps of light bone hair, and the palest skin. She also had the biggest, bluest eyes that either brother had ever seen. Shepherd was wrapped up in a silver colored blanket, one that stood out from the mess of white ones she was covered in.

"Freaky", Dean repeated, "How come it... I mean, she isn't doing anything?"

Sam took his eyes from the baby to look to his older brother, "What?"

"When you were small, all you did was cry... And eat... And shit... And slobber all over the place. She isn't making noise."

Shepherd's eyes moved from Sam to Dean as well, her hands getting tangled in the blanket when she made the slight adjustment. Instantly, the small thing started to whine. The whines were quiet, and almost not heard, but since the hotel room was silent, they were.

Sam moved back to Shepherd, and instantly untangled her from the blanket, tossing it aside with the others. Shepherd let out a satisfied huff, and immediately settled back down. Sam glanced back to Dean and shrugged, "Easy kid, I guess."

"Maybe you're like a baby whisperer."

When John came into the motel room, Sam and Dean were both back in their places. Dean was polishing the guns, and Sammy sat by the fire, cradling a sleeping Shepherd in one arm, and using his free hand to write the remainder of his final essay for English. John stomped in, noticing the baby instantly, "So, Puriel came?"

Dean and Sam both looked up to their father, nodding. Dean then stood, "Why the hell did an angel drop of a baby to us?!"

John sighed, "It's complicated. They needed Shepherd to be safe and it isn't safe in Heaven, so they gave her to me to take care of. She's a nephilim, and they are all being killed. Shepherd is the last of her kind."

Both brothers looked puzzled.

"Nephilims are half angels, half humans. I know you think that I'm the father, but I'm not. We just have to raise her as if she was one of us until Puriel comes back for her."

The rest of the week was pretty simple for the Winchesters, well kinda. After the family powwow, they went by the store and stocked up on all baby supplies, and went ahead and printed a fake birth certificate. Shepherd Mary Winchester was now her (fake) name. Shep hadn't been much trouble. She slept really well, and almost never cried. Whenever she did cry, it was only for one reason: if she felt lonely. The Winchesters had really taken a liking to her, even though Dean didn't want to 'get attached'.

Now, Sammy was gone. He graduated at Rockford High, and left that same week for Stanford, leaving Dean with Shepherd and their dad. That's when Shepherd started acting like a full human baby. She cried all the time because she missed Sam, and only Sam.

Dean and John continued as a duo, constantly leaving baby Shep with 'Uncle' Bobby. Whenever she was there, she cried because she was away from Dean. Shepherd was attached to the Winchester brothers, and never wanted to leave them again.

Some years had passed. Dean was driving his classic impala, blasting his radio loudly. Asia was bouncing the car down the road. It was the way Dean stayed awake on long drives. Shepherd was three now. She was sitting in the backseat. Dean had just picked her up from Bobby's house.

The back of the Impala was Shepherd's playpen. The leather seats were covered with the once white blankets she was wrapped in when they found her. Crayons and coloring books were stacked in the floorboards, and her collection of three stuffed animals were sitting beside her.

Shepherd was wearing an oversized plaid shirt. It was Dean's. Most of her normal clothes were at Uncle Bobby's.

Shep still acted like an angel though. She never threw fits, and almost never cried. Dean liked that a lot, since he was the one taking care of her. John assured him that she'd grow out of her angel habits though.

Dean glanced back in the mirror to see Shepherd playing with her stuffed friends. He smiled at her sweetness, before speaking, "Shep, honey, do you want some food?"

Politely, she nodded and looked back to him.

Dean had really grown on having a little sister. He really missed being the big brother, being the protector, being the friend, being the dad. He adored Shepherd.

At around ten o'clock, he pulled over at a 24 hour diner and parked. Dean smiled tiredly and cut the ignition, before getting out of the car and stretching out. He then opened the backdoor and lifted Shepherd into his grasp, "Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"Uh huh. I gotta wash hands too!"

Dean chuckled softly and locked the car, before carrying his sister into the diner.

After a good ten minutes of a potty break, Dean escorted Shepherd to a booth and sat her down, before sliding in next to her.

"De?"

"Huh, Shep?"

"Where we's going?"

Dean glanced down to meet the big ocean eyes, "Well, we are going to pick up Sammy and go find dad."

Shepherd instantly smiled to Dean. She only talked to Sam on the phone at Bobby's house. He refused to call, or answer Dean or John.

Dean was nervous. He should have left Shepherd at Bobby's a few more days, or at least until he found John, but he just couldn't. He was lonely, and Shepherd had called him in tears the night before. She missed him.

Once her very late dinner of fries and a vanilla milkshake was devoured, Shep had fallen asleep. Dean tucked her in her mess of blankets in the backseat and was off again to Standford.


End file.
